


傲慢

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 15年的坑





	傲慢

※大学，未来捏造

没有同居也没有交往

 

 

一切的起因是那通电话。

 

临近深夜让人不快的时点，本想着直接挂掉，响了几声之后又叹口气接起。电话对面是从未听过的声音，小心的措辞问着请问是“小岩”吗。忽略从耳朵蔓延开的不适感，客气的说道我是。

 

进到包间的时候只剩下四处的狼藉，显然大部分人已经离开去下一家开始二次会，只剩下萎在沙发一角显然已经酒精入脑的及川和推测是给自己打电话的“山下前辈”。向着对方道了谢，熟练的掏出钱包准备付钱的时候被贴心的说日后会再找及川“算账”，只得又欠了个身表达谢意。一旁躺着的及川嘴里不停嘟囔着要喝酒，岩泉费力架起他的时候还被及川不老实的动作别了个趔趄，好不容易才稳住身形。始作俑者及川倒是毫不在意的样子，仍是嚷嚷着要去二次会。强忍住丢及川在原地的欲望，岩泉最终还是和及川拉拉扯扯的出了门。所幸及川家就在不远处，步行15分钟的距离省下了价格不菲的出租车费——然而岩泉家却与这里相距甚远，为了尽快赶来着实让钱包出了一把血。心里暗暗盘算着回头找及川讨回这笔账，岩泉掏出身上的备用钥匙打开了及川的家门。

 

“头好疼……我要喝水……”

 

“…………等着。”

 

岩泉的耐性本就不算好，事到如今也被磨得差不多了。不满地横了及川一眼，故意有点用力地把他扔在玄关，岩泉无视了及川的那声闷哼，脱鞋进了屋。轻车熟路的找到杯子存放的位置，又打开冰箱倒了杯牛奶端出来。及川不知道什么时候爬了起来，可能是嫌弃地板太凉，只是蔫蔫地坐着靠在墙边。岩泉把牛奶递给及川，确认他握住了杯子之后才松手，接着坐在及川旁边帮他脱鞋。

 

“小岩。”

 

及川贴着岩泉的背，将下巴搭在他的肩上像是撒娇一样蹭了蹭，又叫了一声小岩。许是因为喝了凉牛奶的缘故，岩泉觉得在耳边传来的呼吸凉凉的，还带着牛奶特有的那种……让人心跳的味道。

岩泉摇摇头，不打算理会及川。对方却变本加厉一样将整个人挂在他身上，一声又一声地的叫着岩泉的名字。这让岩泉有些尴尬，刚刚开始他就想要忽略掉的心跳感再度浮起，于是他抬起手想要推开及川，好让自己看起来不会那么地，不自然。

 

“小岩。”

 

转头撞见及川眼神的时候，抬起的手就一下子失了势头。岩泉扯了扯嘴角，发泄一样用力的揉了揉及川的头。

 

“……起来，进去睡觉了。”

 

虽然想让及川洗一洗身上的酒精味，但岩泉不确定现在的自己还能有那个余裕。把及川拖上床，然后锁门，离开，他的任务就完成了。

 

“……我们来做吧。”

 

“啊？”

 

过于突然的一句话让准备起身的岩泉愣在原地，他总是跟不上及川没头没脑的发言。做？做什么？就在这思考的当口，及川向前挪了挪身子，两个人一下子变成面对面，气氛不知怎么变得有些怪异。

 

“我刚才听前辈们说啊。”及川顿了顿，然后笑了起来。“男人和男人也可以做的。”

 

岩泉这下了然，心中突然觉得有点屈辱。擅自喜欢上对方是自己的事，但是这不代表他会答应这种玩笑一样的邀约……好吧，他还是得承认有一瞬间动摇的自己也称不上多么正直。只是岩泉还不想就因为这一瞬间小小的动摇而毁掉两个人至今为止构建出的和谐又信赖的关系，何况从注意到这种异常的之后他就没想过要从及川这儿得到什么。安于现状知足常乐，是岩泉的优点。于是岩泉向后退了退，避开及川的视线后深吸一口气，撑着身子站了起来。

 

“你喝多了。”

 

“嗯嗯？是吗……？嘿嘿……”

 

“还好明天是休息日。……下次再喝这么多还说胡话，我就打死你。”

 

“…………嗯……小岩……妈妈……”

 

及川弱弱的说完就没了声音，身子摇摇晃晃的就往岩泉这儿倒。岩泉扶了一把及川，让他重新靠住墙，这才拿起被扔在一旁的杯子。

 

岩泉铺好了被子回来再看，及川已经倒在地上，表情说不上是“无防备”还是“不算好看”。想要叹气的时候突然意识到今晚实在叹了太多，默默的闭上嘴把地上的人拉起来向卧室拖去。腾不出手开灯，想不通怎么刚刚就随手把灯关了，岩泉只能就着玄关的亮光摸索着把及川放到被子上。刚松手的时候下意识看了一眼及川，鸢色的眼睁着，正泛着幽幽的光盯着他。岩泉吓了一跳，撑着的手肘一软摔在及川身上。两个人结结实实地撞了一下都不好受，岩泉腾地升起一股火，抬起眼张口就要骂，然而没想到话还没出口就被压住身子堵了回去。

 

岩泉看着及川，对方眯着眼也能看到笑意，表情却还是喝醉的茫然，岩泉甚至要怀疑刚刚的接触是否只是个错觉。接着及川伸手环住了岩泉，柔软的发扫过脸颊有些发痒。岩泉想要擦一擦那让人焦躁的感觉，却被及川抓住手细细摩挲。

 

“现在，非常的想做。”

 

声音里含了甜味儿，软糯的像橱窗里樱色的团子。岩泉僵着身子，喉咙深处也跟着甜的发涩。

 

“……你，要上我？”

 

及川抿了抿发干的唇，嗯了一声。他低下身，想要继续一些他刚刚图谋的事情。可惜喝了不少酒的及川身上早就已经使不出什么力气，回过神的岩泉轻松地就把他反压在了身下，表情狰狞的让及川忍不住缩了一下肩。

 

“开什么玩笑！要上也是我上你！下次再发酒疯说这些有的没的我就废了你！”

 

及川听了这话倒像是清醒了，短暂的沉默后他笑了一下，抬起下巴显得有些倨傲。

“小岩这么说，是不否认想和我做了。”

 

岩泉闻言一顿只觉得脸上突然发热，视线来回摇晃，最终咬着牙说了一句不是。

 

——


End file.
